Past Your Bedtime
by dare121
Summary: Quinn has a were!peen. On one of Rachel's and Quinn's sleepovers Rachel gets intrigued with what is hidden in Quinn's pants. Smut ensues. Faberry. Don't read this if you don't like g!p.


**Title: **Past Your Bedtime  
><strong>Author:<strong> dare121  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Length:<strong> 3729  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Taken from this prompt:

_Over the summer Quinn and Rachel become the best of friends. It's Quinns time of the month and Rachel suggest a sleepover because Quinn always gets cranky and distance during that time. Even though Quinn doesn't want to, Rachel convinces her to stay over and even sleep in the same bed. Rachel wakes up early in the morning to Quinns morning wood, freaks out and then gets curious all in the same moment. _

_Pulls Quinns pants down and precedes to suck Quinn off._

_Bonus!points: for Quinn waking up during the middle of the blow job and then after coming, turns Rachel around and fucks her_

_Extra bonus points: for Quinn calling Rachel a slut for sucking her off while she was sleeping_

at the glee_kink_meme.

**/**

Quinn had never in all her life imagined she'd be here right now. And that with Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, who not that long ago, she'd thought was a freak. Of course, for her to think that Rachel was a freak was kind of hypocritical, considering her own condition. But Rachel was just so weird and so different from everybody else with her determination and her goals, hopes and dreams and the way she was going about them, the ever-present need of being the best.

But as it turned out, Rachel wasn't at all weird when outside of school. And let's face it, everybody feigns to be someone they're not while in school. So the blonde cheerleader wasn't really surprised when she figured out that Rachel Berry was just another girl, a normal girl that shared the same interests and loves as everybody else. She just didn't show it in school. Because in school Rachel needed to focus and she needed to be good so she could get out of Lima.

So it wasn't really a shock that Rachel was normal after all, but it was clearly a shock how much Quinn liked the girl. Yes, how she felt comfortable around her like she'd never felt around somebody before. Not even Santana or Brittany, and they were her best friends. There was just something really loving about Rachel, something the blonde couldn't quite put her finger on.

It didn't matter anyway, because what was wrong with liking Rachel for who she really was? It was only a matter of time before the two started to become the best of friends. The summer holidays provided them with enough time with Santana and Brittany in Spain visiting some of Santana's relatives. Quinn had been forbidden to go and she didn't want to spend the months alone, so she had sought out Rachel. More on accident than anything but hey, she wasn't complaining now.

The only time she didn't spend with Rachel was during that time of the month. Hers to be exact. She couldn't be around Rachel with THAT THING in her pants just waiting to make an appearance. She wasn't stupid, she had never told anyone about this, not even her parents knew about it for fear they'd kick her out for being an abomination or something of the sorts.

And it would've been fine really, if only Rachel wasn't of so stubborn nature. The blonde would have never ever suggested a sleepover during that time but knowing Rachel she wouldn't back down from her idea. She knew how cranky the cheerleader got and how much distance she wanted between the two of them, but of course Rachel thought it had something to do with the pain she had to endure, needless to say yes, Quinn felt a kind of pain in her privates but it had nothing to do with cramps.

"Come on, Quinn, it'll be fun! We can watch a movie you really like and I could, you know, rub your stomach if you felt really bad and we can eat all sorts of junk food!", Rachel's excited voice on the phone swam into the background as the words 'rub your stomach' echoed in Quinn's mind, a fair amount of blood flooding her nether regions as she thought about that. Oh, how easy it would be to guide Rachel's fingers just a little lower... Quinn, disgusted at herself, slapped herself across the face to get the inappropriate pictures out of her head. She was just so damn horny when this happened to her.

"Quinn, are you still there? Are you in pain? Do you want me to come over now, I could prepare you some tea or soup.", Quinn panicked, her problem still very much hard in her sweatpants.

"No! No, don't come over now. Uhm, tonight sounds alright, if you really want that is... You don't have to you, you know, it'd be totally alright if you didn't wanna spend so much time with my crabby self.", she crossed her fingers in a silent plea to whoever was listening above. But she really couldn't deal with all this right now, she just needed Rachel off the phone so she could take proper care of her needs.

"Oh no, it's no problem! Don't worry, it'll be so much fun! I'll bring Funny Girl! See you later then!", and with that the conversation was over, Quinn let the phone fall from her hands and hurried into the bathroom attached to her room, locking the door behind her and pulling down her pants to relieve some of the tension in her lower abdomen. She couldn't get Rachel's smiling face out of her head one second while taking care of herself.

It was almost midnight by the time Rachel finally felt weary enough to go to sleep. "So, Rach, do you want my dad to drive you home? I don't think you should drive in your condition and I'm sure he'd be all for kicking you out.", Quinn managed a wink as she stretched her body out over her bed and let her head rest on her pillow. But Rachel didn't even attempt to get up from her position next to the blonde.

They hadn't only watched Funny Girl but also Grease and Rent and Quinn felt about ready to drop dead. "What are you talking about? I'll just stay the night, I always stay the night. Are you feeling better yet?", Rachel's small, delicate hand gently traced lines on Quinn's stomach making the head cheerleader take a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't let her cover be blown now. Not after she had succeeded in not screwing up all evening. She only had to run into the bathroom once to spray some very cold water onto her privates to get her growing problem out of the way.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rach. Do you really wanna spend the night with a cranky, mean person? You would be so much better off alone.", she grabbed Rachel's wandering hand and placed it back on the bed between them before retracting her own. No touching right now, Quinn, no touching.

"You're just being silly. Come on, Quinn, I've been spending time with a crabby, mean person all summer.", the blonde simply rolled her eyes at Rachel's well meant joke and sighed. It seemed like there was no getting out of this. Rachel was very persistent.

"Okay, fine. You can stay. I'll just take the floor.", she was in the middle of getting up, when Rachel grabbed her arm, yanked her back on the bed and looked at her funny.

"What is up with you today? You're acting even weirder than usual. You can just sleep in the bed, we always sleep next to each other when we sleep over. Stop yammering and just get some sleep, okay? I'm sure you'll feel much better tomorrow.", she tucked Quinn under the blanked, shut off all the lights and crawled back towards the blonde, cuddling into her side and softly grabbing onto the material of Quinn's T-shirt.

Quinn stared at the ceiling, thoroughly hoping that nothing too serious would happen while she was in dream land, before reluctantly succumbing to sleep because, let's be honest here. It's not that easy to prevent a tent situation for hours on end. Quinn was exhausted.

Rachel woke up at the crack of dawn. Years of getting up at six to use her elliptical had absolutely damaged her sense of sleeping in, she had always valued as a child. But it wasn't so much the time that had awoken her today, but something else. Something hard and unyielding, that was poking her in the back. The second thing she noticed were protectively wrapped arms around her waist and the cheeleader's face buried in Rachel's brunette locks.

They were spooning.

That wasn't all that uncommon though, Quinn was a cuddler at nature, they always seemed to drift together during the night one way or another. But there had never been a time like this where Quinn had found a way to poke her, her fingers were lying on Rachel's belly and her feet were entangled with Rachel's as well. So what was it? Was there something hard in the pockets of Quinn's sweatpants?

Slowly untangling herself from Quinn's grip she rolled the blonde onto her back to inspect the whole situation further. Pulling the blanket aside and adjusting her eyes to the still only dull light she was slightly confused to find something big and tall build a kind of tent in the blonde's pants.

The brunette singer frowned, as she checked the cheerleader's pants pockets for the mysterious object that had been responsible for poking her, but the thing didn't seem to be inside the pockets but rather inside the pants themselves. She squinted a little bit, as she poked at the covered tent only to jerk back as Quinn's hips bucked a little bit and she murmured in her sleep. She didn't wake up though.

This was getting too weird, she had to find out what was wrong with Quinn's pants or she might die of curiosity. See, Rachel was a very curious but also concerned person. If this thing gave Quinn so much grieve as to make an appearance in her dreams then Rachel had to take care of it. She had to make it go away although she still technically didn't know what 'it' was.

She slowly pulled down the sweatpants only to be further confused, the thing was in Quinn's underwear... Realization washed over Rachel at the sight of a tent in the blonde's boxer shorts. There was only one logical explanation. Well, technically it wasn't logical but it was the only thing popping into the singer's head right now and with the width and length of the thing it seemed highly probable.

Quinn had a tent. A tent that was the result of... morning wood? An erect penis? Two things happened in this very moment. Freaking out and, to Rachel's slight shame, even more curiosity. Was it real of was it some of those sex-toys people used? She didn't dare pull down Quinn's panties. Sure, she had seen some penises in her studies of porn to be prepared for what was to come, but she had never seen one in real life, especially not in such close vicinity.

Slowly scrambling off the bed Rachel was half way to her duffel bag, when curiosity won out. Sure, it was freaky as hell that her female best friend seemed to have either a) man parts or b) a fetish for wearing sex toys when she didn't even have a sex partner in sight, but she was still Quinn Fabray, her best friend and she had vowed to herself to always stay by her friend's side, no matter what.

Carefully getting back on the bed, she scooted back next to Quinn and gently pulled down the last barrier between herself and the blonde's penis/strap-on, whatever it was. And there it was. Now that it was no longer held up by the cloth it fell back against the blonde's stomach, big, hard and leaking something the brunette identified as precome. The blonde seemed to have a sex dream of some sorts, that was the only explanation for this thing to be this hard.

Rachel was fascinated and grossed out at the same time. It looked too real to be a sex-toy and besides that, it was seamlessly attached to Quinn's body. Bringing an exploring hand to the big shaft, she carefully took the thing in her hand, making sure to not touch the wet tip as she examined the thing for all it was worth. Veins were popping out at the sides and the skin was soft and tender, the head looking big and like it was about to squirt at any time now.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it, but she knew that she wanted to do something, it was so hard it almost looked painful to Rachel and she hated seeing her best friend in pain. The precome also looked quite interesting to her. She was tempted to just lick above the head real fast to see how Quinn tasted, but she was afraid that Quinn would come from the simple touch. Although Quinn didn't seem like the early arrival type.

Instead she cautiously brought the index finger of her free hand to the tip and swept some of the come onto her finger, bringing it to her lips and letting her tongue swirl around it. She almost moaned at the taste. She couldn't really describe it, but Quinn tasted wonderful. She made her decision then and there, pulling Quinn's pants further down to get more space and tentatively bringing her head down to her best friend's meat, licking the head to get more of the heavenly taste. Quinn's hips bucked again and Rachel chuckled softly. Then, without hesitation, she brought her mouth down on the big cock, taking in the first three inches to get used to the feeling of something filling her mouth, all the while pumping Quinn's shaft in slow, leisurely strokes, enjoying the feel of something this hard and soft at the same time in her hand.

Ms. Pillsbury had been right after all, not having a gag reflex turned out to be blessing as she forced the last five inches of Quinn's penis into her mouth and sucked greedily on the huge cock. Quinn whimpered and moaned above her, but her hands and eyes remained absolutely motionless, so Rachel didn't worry about Quinn freaking out that the brunette was sucking her off.

She bobbed her head up and down on the shaft and hummed a soft tune in the back of her throat as she had read that some men... or now she guessed women, liked their girlfriends, or in this case whoever gave them a blow-job, to give them a so-called hummer. Rachel was prepared for all possible scenarios. The blonde seemed to respond accordingly, as her body quivered and her cock only seemed to grow in size. Rachel didn't think it was possible. The blonde was already bigger than any of the men she had watched on her computer.

She shouldn't have been surprised really, Quinn Fabray was the very best in everything. It was only typical that she seemed to excel in length and size of her cock as well. The brunette singer was so into the blow-job that she didn't look up anymore as she heard Quinn give a loud moan. Would she have cared enough to check if her ministrations had awoken sleeping beauty then she would've been met by two now very awake hazel eyes clouded over with lust.

It took Quinn all she had not to grab Rachel's hair and fuck her mouth in a way she had never even dreamed of wanting. The diva's warm, wet mouth felt incredible around her meat, bathing and sucking her and letting her teeth run along the skin on her shaft. She was in heaven. Had she known previously that Rachel would react this way she would've shown her 'little' secret to the diva years ago. Granted, they had only been friends for a few weeks now but maybe she would've made the effort to befriend the diva on earlier occasion.

She could feel her orgasm coming on but didn't try to warn the diva, after all she still assumed that Quinn was asleep and surely couldn't complain if Quinn shot her load down her throat. Quinn bit on her lip to try and stifle the scream she wanted to release as her orgasm finally hit her and she felt her hot come shoot out of the tip of her penis.

Rachel was surprised at the amount of come there was as she tried to swallow the whole thing, determined to not make a mess in Quinn's bed. She made sure to swallow everything before she released the cock with a little reluctance, it felt good to have Quinn in her mouth, but she didn't have time to dwell on the loss as she was promptly gripped around the waist and thrown on all fours, her pajama pants around her knees so fast she felt like she had traveled through time.

She only had a second to adjust as she felt the head of the cock she had sucked off a second ago now rock-hard again penetrating her wet hole. She turned her head over her shoulder and what she saw made her moan. Quinn hovered behind her, her cock lined up to take her virginity and a swift thrust and the blonde's face contorted in pleasure as she felt the slick walls of Rachel's insides.

The brunette couldn't even process what was going on, she didn't even have time to feel the pain of being penetrated for the first time because Quinn was already thrusting inside her with reckless abandon and the diva's eyes could only roll into the back of her head as she only felt pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"Shit, Rach, seriously? You think you can just suck me off without me noticing? You think you can come in here like a little whore and take my meat into your mouth without even asking me for permission?", Quinn groaned as Rachel squeezed her walls and gripped her cock, flipping into an early orgasm at Quinn's debauching words.

"I think you need to be punished, don't you think? You need to be shown what a little slut you are. Fuck, sucking me off while I sleep, did you get off on it? Did you like that? Did you like me coming inside your mouth, did you suck me all dry? I don't think so, you can have all the come you want.", she gripped Rachel's hair with her left hand and yanked her head back, making her look at Quinn's face again. "Say that you're sorry, bitch. Say you're sorry you didn't make me come enough."

Rachel's mouth quivered as she could feel her second orgasm coming on. "I-I'm s-sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry for not making you come enough. Please come inside me.", Quinn was immensely pleased to hear Rachel say that if not a little surprised. She didn't know where this was all coming from, she just knew that she wanted Rachel to scream her name. Her parents would be in church, she knew. They were alone.

"Oh I'll come inside you alright, slut. I want you to scream my name the next time you come, I want you to let everyone know who's bitch you are, who you belong to.", Quinn reveled in the feel of her meat meeting resistance, Rachel was near again and Quinn had never been more glad to be a girl with stamina made of steel. She would make Rachel come again and again. And she would love every minute of it.

Rachel's second orgasm overtook her whole body, making her shake and she came with a loud wail of Quinn's name on her lips, before collapsing on the bed, panting erratically. But Quinn wasn't done yet. She needed to get off, her cock hurt like fucking hell, she needed to come and soon.

"I'll make you come again, Rachel. And when I come inside you, you're gonna say thank you, like the good little slut you are, you understand?", Quinn was exhausted by now, her movement became jerky as she felt herself dance on the brink of release and she could tell that Rachel was there again as well. She wanted the brunette to come again, she wanted to make her feel good and submissive at the same time.

"Y-Yes, Quinn. I-I'll say t-thanks.", she couldn't take anymore. But feeling the blonde inside her felt too good to say no. She wanted to come again although her body felt like it was made out of liquid rather than flesh and bone.

Reaching her hand around Rachel's front, Quinn fingered Rachel's clit and pressed down on it, making the brunette diva scream and come a third time, before releasing her come inside the tight hole of her new best friend. She kept thrusting a few more times before pulling out, watching her own and Rachel's come drip out of the brunette and smirking satisfied.

Rachel's body slumped forward and her breathing didn't slow for a few minutes in which Quinn lay herself back down, pulled the blanket over them both and helped Rachel lay her head on her shoulder and snuggle into her side. She was a little peeved she didn't take time to take of Rachel's top, under which she knew the brunette wasn't wearing a bra but let it slide for a second because she wasn't sure if Rachel could take another fuck and she was completely sure her cock would get hard again seeing Rachel's naked breasts.

"Uhm... Thank you, Quinn.", the blonde cheerleader blushed profusely as she remembered what she had said to Rachel previously. She really didn't know what came over here there.

"You don't have to... say thanks, you know. I was just caught up in the moment. I don't really think you're a slut...", she really hoped this wouldn't damage their friendship as she watched Rachel's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"No, it's fine, Quinn. I kinda liked it... I mean, not that I want you to call me a slut all the time, because clearly, I am not seeing as this was my first time, but... I thought it was hot.", the brunette seemed to have regained her strength as she drew circles and squares on Quinn's still naked cock under the blanket and Quinn felt herself get hard again at the innocent touch. "How long is this going to last?" The diva placed a soft, wet kiss on the cheerleader's neck as she gripped the blonde's girth with her whole hand. Quinn whimpered softly.

"F-Four more days.", oh my god, did she just stutter? Rachel giggled.

"Plenty of time, then. This time I'm on top."


End file.
